The Confrontation
by RR-Roza-Robertson
Summary: What if Tohru's mother taught her more about being strong than they thought? What if she was confronted by Akito? Spoils from manga about Akito. R&R, thanks! Tohru x Akito, slight Tohru x Hatori!


This is an Akito x Tohru story, with slight Hatori x Tohru.

I just thought of this if I wondered if Tohru was actually more like her mother than anybody ever thought, by that I mean if her mother, to protect Tohru, taught her to fight and take care of herself. So this is if that hidden side of Tohru was confronted by Akito.

!SPOILS FOR MANGA ABOUT AKITO!

Thanks!

~~(^_^)~~

It was late at night, or early in the morning, when there was a knock on the door. Surprisingly, all of the Jyuunishi were sitting in the living room of Shigure's house, all celebrating Torhu's 18th birthday. Though, I suppose not all was there as Akito hated her and Kureno was to stay with him.

"Who could that be?" Tohru thought to herself as she stood and walked to the door. Everyone was spread out as they watched a movie. She's been living with Shigure, Kyo and Yuki for almost two years now and had become friends with most of the Sohma's, though others she wished she was closer to.

As the young girl opened the door, she let out a shocked gasp.

"Sohma Akito-san? Sohma Kureno-san? What are you doing here? I mean-you don't have to tell me if you don't want! I was just wondering because it's so late, or early I guess. Do you want me to get Shigure-san?" Tohru rambled out, surprised at the new guest. To her, she thought her heart would beat out of her chest, ribs be damned, she was scared, but she knew not to show it. The teachings of her mothers' taking effect as quickly as anything the moment she came face to face with someone that scared her.

"No, actually I'd like to speak with you" Akito said as kindly as he could, once again, the young girl was shocked.

"O-of course, come in" Tohru took a step back and held the door open, now being able to see into the other room she saw that the television was paused and all the Jyuunishi stared at her in fear and worry. They were all scared of Akito, whether they'd admit it or not. That kind of happens when there is one sole being who can control your every move and life decision.

"No thank you, I'd rather speak to you outside" Tohru nodded her head, once again glancing back at the people she's come to think of as family before following Akito and Kureno down the porch steps. Kureno stopped just at the bottom of them while Akito continued until they were three metres from the porch; where Kureno and her family now stood.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Tohru could see the fury in Akito's eyes, it made her palms sweat, which she discreetly wiped on her skinny jeans, but she didn't show how it made her scared. Her mother had been a well-known gangster, and while she wished that it hadn't gained her a few enemies, it had, and she'd grown up with her mother teaching her to fight and to never give into pain. Unfortunately, it's been more than a few times that she's had to follow her mothers' teachings.

All Akito saw was a young, innocent bitch who'd stolen the people he'd cared for. He saw a dumb idiot who'd fallen for his doctor. She was eighteen now and she'd stolen the heart of the person he'd least expected to betray him. It was payback time.

"I wanted to know why you're such a bitch" Akito's voice was light…sweet. Very threatening. While Tohru simply stared at him blankly, she blinked a few times and Shigure stepped forward to stop whatever was about to happen.

"None of you move from that spot" Akito demanded and they had to follow his direct order. They couldn't break it, even Hatori who still tried to find the will that was taken from him. He knew Akito, he knew that he would hurt Tohru, but he also knew of Tohru's past and that she wasn't as naïve and innocent as everyone had come to believe. If it came down to an actual fight, he knew that Tohru would win, but he also knew that Tohru didn't like fighting, and only did it when she was about to lose. He was more than worried for his girlfriend…the one with whom he truly loved.

"I'm not quite sure I understand what you're talking about, Akito-san" Akito glared at the young girl, though the smile on his face didn't leave. It looked weird and strained, but Tohru could see the emotions he tried to hide so well.

"You're stealing them from me, Tohru. You're stealing the only people I'd ever loved away" he'd taken a step forward and gently began to run his fingers down the side of her face, but his voice had grown harsh in the end and with his rather sharp nails he'd scratched her. A line of crimson liquid followed the track his claws made, causing her to wince, but not back down.

"I'm not stealing them from you, Akito, they were already gone" her voice was quiet, timid and sounding weak, Akito didn't like it, but he didn't like what she said more. He hated it when the truth he tried to deny so much came from a bitch's mouth. He raised his hand before it came down so fast and hard across her face that she'd stumbled back and she'd lost her footing, falling to the ground. Akito had wanted to see her cry; instead, she stared up at him blankly as if it hadn't even hurt.

To her, it had, but she refused to show it. Instead standing and dusting the back of her jeans off to get rid of the dirt. Before Akito, the young girl seemed to grow strong, her head was held high and her shoulders squared. He saw the girl grow strength he'd never had.

"They weren't yours, Akito, they aren't even mine. They're people, and you pushed them away. You could've had them. You could've been happy. But instead your fear of losing them is the reason they hate you" Tohru wasn't surprised when he slapped her, this time scratching her once again and causing four trails of blood on the opposite cheek.

"Shut up!" Akito hissed, now beginning to clench his fists and punch her. He threw well-aimed hits against her ribs and stomach, in the end she was on her knees and coughing. Akito felt something stir within his chest as he heard the people he loved yelling at him to stop. She had stolen them, he thought in anger. Not only was she a bitch, she was a liar as well!

"You're lying! It wasn't my fault, it's yours!" Akito hissed and Tohru looked up at him from the ground. She looked so pathetic, but a fire grew behind her eyes. A fire he never believed would burn there. She'd always seemed so sweet; he never thought that she'd be able to have such anger.

"No, Akito, it isn't my fault. I'm the blame for a lot of problems, sure, that isn't a lie, but I'm not the blame for yours" her words held a lot of pain and truth behind them, this caused him to slap her again. The sound echoed through the forest as the force sent her sprawled to the ground as she fell from her kneeling position. This time, she did stand up.

"You pushed them away and hurt them at every chance you got. You treated them like objects-" she was cut off by a punch to the stomach, and after spitting blood out, she continued "you treated them like objects that could be thrown away, all because you were afraid of losing them. You hurt them, when in truth you were their leader, but unlike the leader in the legend, you're a _monster_, not a _God_" Tohru hissed, even shocking the Jyuunishi, all except Hatori. He worried over her, he knew she could take pain, but that didn't mean that her body can handle too many injuries without treatment.

"That's not true!" Akito hissed, not wanting to hear the truth that passed her lips.

"You blamed your crappy life on the rest of them! You blamed your father's death and your mother hating you on _them_! You think I didn't see it? You think that I don't see the pain in you?" the witnesses were shocked at what Tohru stated. They'd never, despite the good people they were, been able to overlook the pain they've felt to see another's. Sure, perhaps Hatori, Shigure and Ayame, but the others hadn't been able to. The others had enough to deal with, let alone seeing another's' problems.

"How…how did you know about that?" Akito asked in shock. He was beginning to listen as Tohru took a step closer to Akito.

"My mother was a famous gangster, and with the enemies, pain and torture came the allies. The allies that no matter who or what you are, can get information on anyone, and I believe that I used them to good use. Being the red butterfly's daughter taught me one thing; information is the best weapon. Well, that and being able to withstand whatever is thrown at you" Akito was shocked, he'd researched Tohru, but supposed that not everything can be documented. Like the fact that the weak and innocent façade that Tohru put on was fake, a cover up for the pain and anger she too felt.

"You know what you do, Akito? You make out that the fucked up shit you've gone through is worse than anybody else in the world. And yeah, perhaps only thirteen other people can _understand_, but that doesn't mean you've gone through the worst" Akito took a step back and shook his head.

"No, you're lying" he stated, but his words were no longer strong, they were weak…pathetic.

"No, I'm not. Akito, you'd lost them before I ever knew you. You tortured Yuki, you abandoned Kyo, you hurt Rin, you forced Kureno into following your orders, and you even hurt Ayame, Shigure and Hatori, truthfully the only people who saw your true side, who knew your deepest secrets. And because they knew them, because they knew what your family, your mother, did to you, you tried to make them fear you by hurting them anyway you could. You threaten all of them. Just because of the secret that is the reason behind all of _this_" Tohru gestured to Akito while he stood shocked. She couldn't possibly know…right? They wouldn't have told her! They wouldn't have done that!

"When I managed to get your mother's name I had my contacts look you up, but to my surprise, your mother had no boy named Akito. No, she'd had a _girl _named Akito. You believed all this time that they would hate you if they found out. You believed that they'd be disgusted, when in truth, it makes understanding you so much easier. Your mother was jealous of the attention you were receiving from your father and so she decided that it was shameful to have the 'god' of the Jyuunishi as a female. She forced you to be a man after your father died. No one knew this, as the only ones old enough at the time was Ayame, Shigure, Kureno and Hatori. But you know what? If you'd told them, they wouldn't have cared. They would understand why you've done what you have. They'd understand that to hide your own fear you were causing them the same emotion" Akito was more than shocked. How did she know so much? What she said was more than what any contact could give her. That was basically her entire life story.

Akito heard the Jyuunishi gasp and turned her head towards the group. They gaped at her, all except the people that knew. Had she really pushed them so far away?

"Akito, we can all help you. If you let us, we can help you" Akito stared back at the young girl. Her bleeding, trembling form looked so weak, when in truth she was the strongest girl Akito had ever laid eyes on. How was she so smart? How was she able to touch every heart that ever needed her help? How was she able to worm her way into their hearts without any of them knowing? She was like a poison; you don't know that it's there until you feel the effects.

To the shock of everyone watching; Akito crumbled. It was known that she'd have breakdowns, but they usually ended in someone being beaten an inch from their life…she'd never,_ ever _just broken down into tears.

Tohru reacted quickly though, she taken the one step towards Akito's sobbing form before she too fell to her knees and embraced Akito. Akito clutched the young girl's shirt, refusing to let go, refusing to believe that she was as weak as she feared.

"Akito, somewhere, they all love you. Let them prove to you that they do. You're the only one that is strong enough to do that. Look at them" Tohru instructed the girl who was three years older than herself. Akito looked up and glanced at her family, some stood with tears in their eyes, others were crying, or looking at her in understanding and pain. They understood. They were forgiving her.

"They won't leave you and neither will I. They do love you, Akito, even more so now that they understand. Let them go so that they can find their own way back to you. I already know one man who isn't going to leave your side. You know, deep down, he won't either. He loves you, just as you do him" Tohru whispered, Akito stared at Tohru and wondered idly if she was only using her to help the people she truly loves. But when she saw the sincerity in her eyes with the words she said she knew that Tohru wouldn't leave her, and neither will the others.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" with those words, Akito felt the burden that was placed on her heart for so many years let up. She felt the dizziness that swept over her before the overwhelming sense of loss. The curse was broken.

The rest of the Jyuunishi fell to their knees; tears fell down their cheeks as they too felt such loneliness. After all, their zodiac was a part of themselves as well. They've lost a part of themselves that they can never get back…and all they felt was relief. Pain…but relief.

Shigure stumbled to his feet and walked towards Akito, Tohru smiled gently at him as he pulled Akito out of her arms and they held each other tightly.

She stood, seeing the couples holding each other, well, those that were together, Haru and Rin, Kyo and Kagura and Hiro and Kiza. The others sat alone, staring at the ground, but when she saw Hatori, staring up at her in awe, they both did the first thing they could think of. They ran towards each other, and when they met, they hugged for the first time. The first time they've hugged since they've been together.

The curse was broken, and as was proven to Akito, no one left her. The group was closer than ever and all of them got their happy endings, something only a group like them deserves.


End file.
